


Flaunting it

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco' a flirt, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, You don't need to be naked to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco flaunts himself. Harry might be jealous, or not.





	

‘You’re a pervert,’ Draco tells Harry, voice a sigh, catching Harry’s eye through the mirror.  

 

Harry presses against him from behind, thrusts against Draco’s clothed ass, equally not undressed. 

 

They've barely gotten home from a Ministry function and Harry is already dry humping against Draco, pressing him against the hallway mirror, making him watch, watching himself. Watching Draco, dressed in his best suit, all sleek lines and immaculate tailoring.

 

‘You have any idea how you looked all night?’ 

 

Draco braces himself against the wall, the mirror-frame, anything in reach, feet seeking purchase on the floor as Harry  _ grinds. _

 

‘Tell me?

 

‘Flaunting it…’

 

Draco pushes back, creedy for Harry’s moans, ‘only for you, always.’

 

Harry kisses Draco's neck, breath hot on his skin, panting as he pushes and pushes, grip leaving bruises on Draco's delicate pale skin, handprints on his hips where he's holding on. He shudders, finally, coming in his pants, untouched but by the friction of grinding. 

 

Draco relishes in Harry's sated, heavy weight draped across his back, smiles when a hand eventually slips to open his belt to slip inside  _ his _ pants and bring his eagerly leaking throbbing cock into a bone melting body-shaking climax.


End file.
